Eva
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Meet Eva a young teenage girl who lives in the coolest city ever, New York city. She unwillingly gains the abilitly to speak to animals after being captured by evil scientists. Soon after her escape she finds herslef at the Central park zoo, where she meets the penguins and all the other zoo animals.
1. Chapter 1

**Eva **

**Disclaimer: I don't own POM**

**Chapter 1**

Hi my names Eva I'm fifteen years old and live in the coolest city ever, New York city. The city's amazing, it's got so many sights that I would love to see some day. In case you haven't already guessed I'm a girl by the way, I now don't have any parents and I plan to keep it that way. I've been orphaned since I can remember and I haven't been able to fit into any orphanage that I've been put into.

Kids always pick on me and any couples that come in hoping to adopt almost always go for younger kids or babies. No one ever goes for bratty teenagers which I have been called numerous times. but I'm not bratty. So once again I find myself wondering the cold streets of New York, after getting so upset because this one stupid kid decided to make fun of me by saying no one would ever want to love someone like me. Pretty pathetic, Huh?

I was glad that the ophanage didn't look for me cause that gave me some time to see the sights though it would've helped a lot if I had some money. A week into my days on the streets was okay I guess, until I started to get hungry I hated doing it but I managed to steal some food off a hot dog stand and then one time I got a snow cone the guy at that stand was kind enough to give me it for free. Which I was grateful for.

It was now a boiling hot thurday and I was happy that I made friends with that guy at the snow cone stand, he didn't mind giving me free snow cones since I was giving him company while he worked. He left around five since that's when he'd finished his work, and then that made me all alone again.

Since it was getting dark I had to make my way to the park as I had made myself a home out of a hollowed out tree, I didn't complain much it gave me shelter and it was hidden out the way where no one would see. A homeless guy gave me a small heater that was powered by batteries and said I could ask him for some whenever I ran out so that gave me heat along with my blanket that I took from the orphanage.

On this particular thursday night and on my travels back to the park. I had no idea that I was being followed by a black van it seemed to be everywhere I was, at first I didn't much notice of it, when I first spotted it. I walked down an ally way to test if it would still follow and it did which got me pretty scared.

It's head lights almost blineded me I made a run for it through a seires of allyways, unitl I came to a dead end. "Oh, no!" I breathed out.

I turned round and the van stopped just before the allyway that I was in and three men got out and they looked liked doctors to me. I screamed as one grabbed me by the arm and gripped me tightly, they started to drag me into the van and I was knocked out on the way in.

I woke up in a scary looking lab, there was animals in cages they looked terrified, there was also a lot of science equipment in the room. I was chained to the wall. The only light available was the one light that flickered on and off just above me which was pretty annoying. The sound of footsteps approaching the room made me gasp in fright.

"Did you get a test subject?" Said a man as they entered the room.

"Yes, sir it wasn't easy but we finally got this kid."

The man and his two goons stopped just before me, "hm a kid you say? Does she have any parents?"

"No, we did a back ground check and it's appears that she's an orphan."

"Hmmm."

The man stepped into the light and he looked rather sinister "What do you want?!" I screamed and rattled about in the chains.

"My, dear there's no need to struggle you'll only tire yourself out!"

I growled I don't need him telling me that. "Just tell me what you want?!"

He smirked, "I only need a test subject to try out my latest creation!" With that said he showed a test tube full of liquid, it was green. "And you my dear are going to be that test subject!" He laughed and nodded towards his goons who released me from the chains and held me down on my knee's while he forced me to drink the vile stuff.

It was horrible, I was almost sick. Something was happening inside my body but I don't understand what it is. They left me to faint on the floor while they walked back out the room, "hm, we'll come back in an hour by then the serum should have done it's job," said the man on his way out the room.

I think it was about an hour later when I woke up again, I didn't feel any different although my ears did have a tingling sensation in them. I could hear voices and wondered if the men were coming back. I couldn't bring myself to sit up since I felt so groggy. I listened to voices and didn't reconiges them to be any of those guys.

"Hmph, I told you it wouldn't be long before humans started to experiment on their own kind, and this ones just a kid!" I heard the sound of a slap and whoever it was, was in pain now, "ow, what was that for?!"

"Quiet we don't wanna attract attention from those humans she could be hurt!"

"Of course she gonna be hurt look at her!"

I finally regained my vision and I could see the animals in the room, I was a little puzzled since there was no humans in here to talk so who on earth could be talking? It clearly wasn't me. I got the shock of my life when this dog and cat spoke to me from the cages they were in.

"Hey, kid you okay?!" Asked the dog.

My eyes were wide open and I backed away from them, "whoa what's going on?!"

"Look kid don't worry we know what those humans did you, that serum gave you the ability to talk to animals!" Explained the cat she seemed rather nice and caring.

"Wha.." I said. "I can talk to animals?" I then breathed out and blinked a few times to try and process it through my head. It just wasn't possible.

"Yep, now look you wanna get outta here before they come back and do something much worse to ya!"

"But, how do I get out?"

"Up there!"

The cat used her tail to point to a vent and it looked big enough for me to get out I started to head towards when I wanted to try and help those two get out, "um, thanks but I have to help you guys get out too!"

The cat shook her head, "no don't bother we'll be fine don't wanna end up in a big mess we'll get out somehow, now go before they come back!" I did what she said and took one last look at the two before making my way through the vents, the vent lead me outside and I ran away from the building as far as I could go. I ended up at central park zoo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eva**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up just outside of gates of the zoo and I hid behind the wall, just as the zoo keeper's started to open up the gates. Cautiously I came out and examined my surroundings. The zoo was quiet probably because know one was here and it had just opened. I walked in I don't think you had to pay to get in, so I was thankful for that.

Walking around I admired all the animals, there was lemurs, otters, penguins, Gorillas, kangaroo's and a gator. The penguins habitat caught my interest right away, there were four penguins, lined up on the platform. I smiled as I leaned on the fence one of them was really cute.

"Alright boy's you know the drill!"

I gasped quietly to myself when the flat-headed penguin started to speak and I remembered what happened last night. "Certainly Skippah, shall we start with the butt wiggling?!" Asked the super cute penguin who I just wanted to cuddle right about now.

The flat-headed penguin nodded "why don't you boy's surprise me?!"

They started to put on a little show which I found very entertaining and adorable, they did some back flips into the water and swam about for a while. I clapped after they were done. "Oh, you penguins are awesome I've never seen anything like that before," I said as they finished up what they were doing.

"Why thank you," said the cute looking penguin towards me and without thinking I let something slip out my mouth.

"Your welcome!" I gasped when I realised what I did and hoped it hadn't heard me, but apparently the flat-headed penguin did.

"What in the hand state!" He cried his head shot up in alarm.

My eyes went wide and I decided to get away while I could, I walked backwards and got away without him seeing me, "boy, that was close," I muttered.

I walked over to the otter habitat and saw the otter sitting in the grass, I could tell it was a female. "Wow, I just love otter's there just amazing to watch," I said to myself while leaning on the wall. I got startled by the group of penguins that I had just watch perform jumping onto the wall next to me.

"Whoa...Whoa AHHHH!" I ended up falling into the otters pond and got soaking wet in the process.

The penguins jumped down and surrounded me, the female otter had also came over, "whoa guys what are you doing?!" She asked.

"Stand back Marlene this human can talk!" Stated the flat-headed penguin.

The otter known as Marlene rolled her eyes as I tried to dry myself off while sneezing a few times, "yeah all humans can talk you know."

The penguin sighed, "I know all humans can talk, what I mean is that this particular human can talk to animals!" He eyed me with narrowed eyes making me rather nervous.

I started to panic, "uh, look please don't hurt me. I..I didn't wanna have this ability...I," I don't know what came over me but some reason I started to cry and sob my heart out. They were all shocked at my outburst.

The smallest penguin patted me on the leg, "hey it's okay we won't hurt you isn't that right Skippah?" He was rather comforting.

I wiped my eyes dry and the smallest penguin was referring to the flat headed one. He sighed, "no we won't hurt you, we just wanna know how you can talk to animals and such? I mean we've never heard of a human been able to talk to an animal before," he explained as nodded towards the other penguins.

I sighed in relief, "um I guess I could tell you."

"Great well how about you stay with Marlene here and we'll pop by once the zoo closes that alright with you Marlene?" Skipper asked while turning to Marlene.

Marlene shrugged, "yeah I suppose it'll be good to have some girl company for once and at least you're not a walrus this time," I smiled happy that she accepted.

I stayed inside her cave and luckily it was big enough for me to fit in I mean just barely. we both stayed inside all day and talked about girl stuff, I was surprised that Marlene actually liked some human things. She and I quickly became really good friends, one of the first I've had in a long while.

It wasn't long till the zoo closed and Marlene had offered for me to stay over night, "thank you Marlene I don't know what to say."

"No problem Eva I'm always happy to help, although this is the first time I've helped a human."

I smiled and we were soon joined by the penguins, "hey guys!" Greeted Marlene. "Me and Eva have become really good friends haven't we?"

I laughed, "we sure have, so you guys wanted to know what happened to me," I turned to penguins.

"Well, that's why we're here," stated Skipper.

I explained my whole story from where I could remember and up till now, Kowalski seemed really interested in the scientist part. "Annnd that's about all I can remember up till now," I sighed sadly.

"So these scientist's what were they planning to do?" Asked Kowalski the penguins had introduced themselfs after I had explained my story.

I shrugged at Kowalski's question, "I don't know really, I mean I escaped before they could do anything else."

"Hm, you've had it pretty ruff, huh?" Skipper asked.

I sighed with nod of my head, "yeah I guess you could say that."

"Why don't you stay with us?" Asked Private

I was a bit shocked at being asked this, "well thanks for the offer but I can't stay in the zoo."

"Nonesense of course you can," Kowalski waved his flipper.

I looked at all the animals around me they seemed to agree, Kowalski stepped forward, "how would you feel if I could make so that I could turn you into a animal?"

I was now confused, "what, how would you be able to do that?!"

"Well, I'm a scientist myself though I'm not evil, but I am giving you a choice you don't have to do this if you don't want to," Kowalski explained with his flipper's behind his back.

"Umm, I suppose I could think about it, is that alright?" I asked not wanting to give my answer straight away, I mean I would probably miss being a human.

"Yes that's fine, just let me know," he nodded.

"Wow Kowalski can you really make a machine that does that?" Questioned Private.

Kowalski nodded "it is possible."

Marlene shook her head, "well in the mean time Eva you can stay in my cave if you like, I'm pretty they'll be enough room."

"Thank you Marlene I would love to." I smiled gratefully at her she was so nice.


End file.
